forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Catti-brie
How do you spell her name? I ran a text search on Amazon for "Cattie-brie" and "Catti-brie" and both returned correct answers! How should we list her in the wiki if even WOC can't seem to decide how to spell her name? --Ebakunin 05:34, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :I read this in Wikipedia.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cattie-brie "Catti-brie (often misspelled, even in some published materials, as "Cattie-brie")". How was it spelled in her first appearance? Johnnyriot999 07:43, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::Salvatore uses "Catti-brie" so we should go with that. I am going to move this page back to "Catti-brie". Fw190a8 00:14, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Citation corruption On 2008-09-20 I fixed a good deal of citation corruption introduced through various edits of the article done in a manner that seems to have ignored existing citations, while adding no others, such as this edit, for example. I hope I have managed to revert the article to a state of accurate referencing, where it exists, but there are still large portions of this very high-profile article that have no references at all. Fw190a8 11:39, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Structure With all due respect toward all who have been working on this article. I don't understand is there any structure in thin article? Some sort of main thread that carries a reader through the article? For me the article looks like a large mess of unconnected, trivial information. Most strange I find that part under the title "Background". I don't dare to rewrite the whole article in the way I would like it to be (to look more like character articles in Wookieepedia), in case there is some good reason not to do it that way. Some advice would be nice.--Drina,Jotain asiaa? 18:20, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :The article has been built up by many small edits, and, as is usually the case in this kind of article, it ends up being quite messy and unreadable. Please feel free to reorder the information presented here, but please remember to keep each inline reference intact with the statement it is referencing. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 19:48, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::How do you like it now? Does that look OK to you? I think it is a little clearer now. That "Biography" part might need some improving, though.--Drina,Jotain asiaa? 20:21, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Age What about her age ? I think that date 1339 DR can be very tricky. In "Sojourn" and "Legacy" it is said that Catti-brie should be born in 1337 or even 1336 because in "Legacy" (which take place in 1357) she's just finished 20 and in the end of "Sojourn" (1347 DR) she's eleven years old ? Any explanation :) ? : Unfortunately, R.A. Salvatore characters are notorious for varying ages. Artemis Entreri's birth date, for example, is also still up in the air. His age in Road of the Patriarch contradicts the one given in another of RAS's short stories (I can't recall which anthology, off the top of my head), though of course the Patriarch date trumps the earlier work. Always go with the later work when it comes to dates. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 23:10, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :: BEAST (if he's around) is probably the best person regarding this subject.--Eli the Tanner 21:15, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Cronje :) Thank You ! :) Infobox Tab Her bottom tab says 35 instead of 3.5 and I cannot figure out how to fix it. The Keeper of the Candle (talk) 03:35, September 19, 2019 (UTC) : It was a part of the infobox code, not the page text. I have fixed it for you. ~ Lhynard (talk) 04:57, September 19, 2019 (UTC)